conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Upper Fnórric
General information The Upper Fnórric language (Fnórric Latin: Lô bismô fnorazô tořak, pronounced ˈbismo fnɒˈʁazo tɒˈʁak) is the main language spoken on the island of Upper Fnorát, in the country of Kihāmát. It is recognised as the island's official regional language. It is very closely related to the neighbouring island's language, Lower Fnórric, which has slightly fewer speakers. An inflected fusional nominative-accusative language, Upper Fnórric has two numbers, two genders and eight cases. The language belongs to the isolated Panlaffic language family, indigenous to the country's eight islands. Phonology and orthography Upper Fnórric can be written in either both traditional Panlaffic script or in the Standardised Romanised Panlaffic Alphabet. For ease of use the Romanised alphabet is used below. Consonants P p : p voiceless bilabial plosive L l : l alveolar lateral approximant, ɫ velarised alveolar lateral approximant (before another consonant) M m : m bilabial nasal, ɱ labiodental nasal (before f'' and ''v) N n : n alveolar nasal, ŋ velar nasal (before g'' and ''k) D d : d voiced alveolar plosive H h : h voiceless glottal fricative, ɦ voiced glottal fricative (before y and between two vowels) Ȟ ȟ : ç voiceless palatal fricative K k : k voiceless velar plosive Ǩ ǩ : x voiceless velar fricative R r : ɹ alveolar approximant (at the start of a word), ɾ alveolar tap Ř ř : ʁ voiced uvular fricative B b : b voiced bilabial plosive, β voiced bilabial fricative (between two vowels) Þ þ : θ voiceless dental non-sibilant fricative, ð voiced dental non-sibilant fricative V v : ʋ labiodental approximant Z z : z voiced alveolar fricative Ž ž : ʒ voiced palato-alveolar fricative F f : f voiceless labiodental fricative G g : ɡ voiced velar plosive, ɣ voiced velar fricative (between two vowels) S s : s voiceless alveolar sibilant Š š : ʃ voiceless palato-alveolar fricative Č č : t͡ʃ voiceless palato-alveolar affricate T t : t voiceless alveolar plosive Y y : j palatal approximant Vowels A a : a open front unrounded vowel Ā ā : ɑː long open back unrounded vowel E e : ɛ open-mid front unrounded vowel, e close-mid front unrounded vowel (at the end of a word) O o : ɒ open back rounded vowel Ô ô : o close-mid back rounded central vowel Ō ō : ɔː long open-mid back rounded vowel, ɔ open-mid back rounded vowel I I : ɪ near-close near-front unrounded vowel Ī ī : iː long close front unrounded vowel U u : ʊ near-close near-back rounded vowel Û û : u close back rounded vowel Ū ū : uː long close back rounded vowel, u close back rounded vowel Phonotactics LY ly : ʎ palatal lateral approximant NY ny : ɲ palatal nasal DZ dz : d͡z voiced alveolar affricate DS ds : d͡z voiced alveolar affricate DŽ dž : d͡ʒ voiced palato-alveolar affricate KG kg : kː geminated voiceless velar plosive GK gk : gː geminated voiced velar plosive TZ tz : t͡s voiceless alveolar affricate TS ts : t͡s voiceless alveolar affricate Alphabet All the Panlaffic languages have traditionally been written in the Panlaffic alphabet, Upper Fnórric using a specific variant, but nowadays chiefly due to the Internet the Romanised alphabet is gaining use. Unlike in Kihā́mmic the stresses of words are not indicated with stress marks. Panlaffic alphabet The Panlaffic alphabet is a true alphabet. An example of its use is on the Coat of Arms of Kihāmát (left). The word on the scroll spells "Kihāmát" in the Kihā́mmic variant of the alphabet. Though the alphabet formerly had both majuscule and minuscule cases, only the majuscule is now generally used and the minuscule is no longer used at all in any official context. Romanised alphabet Basic grammar Overview Cases There are eight cases in the Upper Fnórric language: #Nominative #Accusative #Genitive #Ablative #Allative (or dative-allative) #Instrumental #Prepositional #Vocative Nouns Nouns have two genders: masculine and feminine; two numbers: singular and plural; and are declined according to case. Masculine Category:Languages Category:Artlangs Category:Panlaffic languages